Homeowners having swimming pools, as well as boat owners, often have various accessories and toys that are used to enhance the owner's or user's pleasure while participating in water activities. Typically, pool, beach, lake and/or boating accessories can include inflatable rafts, kickboards, tubes, balls, life jackets, drink stands, and other well-known toys and flotation devices. The inexpensive manufacturing and mark-up costs for these types of toys and accessories are often an inducement for home owners and boaters to purchase a variety of flotation devices and accessories so that groups of people can enjoy themselves while participating in water activities. Although the accessories and flotation devices provide pleasure for those participating in water activities, when the water activities cease, the homeowner or boater often gathers and stores these accessories and flotation devices to prevent accidents and damage, as well as for aesthetic reasons.
Some homeowners will stack or pile the accessories in a particular location to tidy the pool or boat area. However, left unsecured a strong breeze can easily blow and scatter the flotation devices around the pool area, which can become frustrating as the homeowner will again have to pick up the toys and flotation devices and secure them so that they will not be scattered about the premises again. Alternatively, many homeowners will place the accessories and flotation devices inside a garage, pool storage shed or other storage area. However, most storage areas or garages are often crowded with other personal items which often make it difficult to retrieve the flotation devices at a later time, as well as subject them to possible damage by sharp objects.
Therefore, a need exists for a container or pouch-like device that is portable and light weight, and which can be used by home owners and boaters to safely store and make readily accessible various accessories and flotation devices for swimming pools and boats.